Jealousy
by Cuppycake Batter
Summary: A puffball kitty ends up in Pupupu Land, and falls in love with the brave Star Warrior known as Meta Knight. However, Fumu becomes suspicious about the little cat, and soon finds out her secret, but also finds something else: love.
1. Under the Stars

**Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic, besides "Gumdrops", so I hope you like this one!**

**P.S. ENJOY! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby!**

**Okay, let Chapter One begin!**

* * *

_Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...tap..._

Fumu tapped her pencil against her diary, and sighed.

She put down the pencil and stared out the window.

She could see the bright, glittering moon, and the small, twinkling stars.

Fumu decided to take a break and watch the stars outside, so she could get a better view.

* * *

Outside of Dedede's castle, she sat on the fountain, staring at all of the beautiful stars.

Each one seemed to twinkle individually, which gave each one a moment of fame before the next could show off.

She also stared at the moon...It's bright light shone down on the fountain water, making it glitter with beauty...

_**Tap...tap...tap...tap...**_

Fumu's head jerked up and she looked around frantically.

"Huh? Who's there?" she said.

"It is only I."

Fumu looked behind her shoulder, and saw none other than Meta Knight.

"Ah...Sir Meta Knight, you surprised me..." gasped Fumu.

"I did not mean to do so," said Meta Knight calmly.

He walked around the fountain, and stood next to Fumu.

"What are you doing out this late, anyways?" asked Fumu.

"I should ask you the same," replied the knight.

"Well, I just came out here because I wanted to watch the stars."

"...I see."

"...Sir Meta Knight?"

"Yes?"

"Why are _you_ out here? Your shift should be over by now."

"I came out here to think."

"Think? About what?"

"...Many things."

Fumu stared at the knight, who was too focused on the stars to even notice.

The moon shined on his mask, which gave it a sort of sparkle and shine.

Fumu felt herself blush, but then shook it off.

"...Do you do this all the time?" she asked.

"Mostly." Meta Knight replied.

Fumu continued to stare at the knight, when she heard a voice.

"Sis?"

Fumu turned her head to see Bun and Kirby with pillows.

She had almost forgotten that Kirby stayed over for the night.

"Kirby? Bun? What's wrong?" she asked.

"We couldn't sleep, so we came looking for you," said Bun, rubbing his eyes under the bangs.

"Poyo..." said Kirby a bit drowsily.

Fumu smiled as she watched her brother and Kirby snuggled up to her and sighed.

"So...you're watching the stars?" asked Bun sleepily.

"Yep," replied Fumu. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"I guess so..." muttered Bun as he yawned.

"What do you think Kirby?" asked Fumu turning her head to Kirby.

"Poyo..." muttered Kirby and he began to snore softly.

Meta Knight watched as Fumu put her arms around the two boys. He heard her hum a little song, and soon, Bun fell asleep also.

The knight exhaled quietly. "I feel I have done enough thinking for tonight," he said in almost a whisper. "I will be heading back to my room."

Fumu turned her eyes from the two sleeping boys to the knight.

"Already? But you just came out."

Meta Knight shook his head/body. "I am fine now. I must rest, anyhow."

Fumu watched as he turned and headed for the door back into the castle.

**BOOM!**

Bun shouted and fell on the ground, while Kirby slowly opened his eyes. "...Poyo?"

Meta Knight turned around, and Fumu gasped.

"What was _that_?" asked Bun as he stood up.

"I don't know," replied Fumu. "But it could be dangerous..."

"Over there!" shouted Meta Knight. He pointed towards the direction of the beach.

"Let's find out!" said Bun. He took off and Kirby followed saying, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Fumu gasped. "No! Bun! Kirby!"

Meta Knight stepped beside her. "No. We must investigate. Like you said...it could be dangerous."

Fumu hesitated for a second, but then she nodded her head. "Right."

Meta Knight took her hand after she said, "yes" and darted after Bun and Kirby.

Fumu suddenly felt herself blush again. She mumbled to herself and shook it off. _Stop it!_ She scolded herself. _Just stop it!_

* * *

**Okay, that's it for Chapter One!**

**Look forward for Chapter Two, it'll be up in a flash! (No, not really, but you know what I mean. XD)**

**P.S. I'd like to thank those who gave reviews for "Gumdrops". I really appreciate it! So, thank you! :3**

**Until next time! ^.^**


	2. Eeeeeeeaaaaaah!

**Okay everyone! This is Chapter Two!**

**Please enjoy...and review! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby! (But Koneko, the character in this story, is my idea. :3)**

* * *

When they arrived at the beach, Fumu felt like she was about to collapse.

Bun, Kirby, and Meta Knight were already searching for the source of the deafening sound.

Suddenly, Bun gasped. "Hey...hey, look!" he shouted. "Over here!"

Everyone walked up behind Bun, who was behind a pile of rocks.

Everyone looked over the rocks and saw a rainbow colored spaceship, halfway stuck in the sand.

Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia. "Stand back," he said. "We do not know what it is, so we must be cautious."

Kirby stood next to the knight. "Poyo!"

_Click!_

Everyone watched in silence as a latch on the top of the spaceship slowly began to open.

Suddenly, everyone heard a _thud_, and a high-pitched, "Ow!"

Two ears poked out, and then two stubby paws, and then a tail, then a face.

"Ow! Urgh! Stupid spaceship!" the voice said in a high-pitched tone.

The little figure finally managed to pop out of the opening, and it landed on the sand.

It had the same, puffy shape as Kirby, but it was a kind of violet red. It had two, ears sticking out on the top of it's head, and it had stubby paws, big chibi feet also like Kirby's, and a long, puffy-looking tail. There was also a curly tuft of hair, sticking up on top of it's head. It's eyes were a sparkling cerulean, and there was a small tooth poking out of the side of its mouth. A kind of blush ran across its face. It looked up and saw the two cappys, and the two short pink and blue puffballs.

"Oh...this is _definetely _not planet Cavius..." said the creature. It rubbed a paw behind it's head/body. "Oops...I'm sorry if disturbed you guys," it said. "I'm guessing that you heard the gaint noise from my spaceship..."

Bun groaned. "You think so, huh?"

Fumu nudged her little brother. "Bun!"

Bun yelped. "Hey, what'd I do wrong?!"

The creature suddenly gasped. "Wait, did you say "Bun"?"

Bun looked at the creature. "Yeah, that's my name. Why?"

The creature jumped up and down. "Then that means...Eeeeeeeaaaaaah!"

Everyone, including Meta Knight, covered their ears over the deafening squeal.

"That means you guys are the Star Squad!"

Bun uncovered his ears. "The what?"

"The Star Squad!" repeated the creature. "You guys are a big hit throughout the galaxy!"

The creature pointed to Fumu. "You're Fumu!" Then Bun, "And you're Bun!" And then Kirby. "And you're Kirby, the true hero!"

Kirby jumped up and down. "Poyo! Poyo!"

"By the way, I'm Koneko! I'm so excited to meet you all!"

Bun turned back to Fumu. "Wow, we really must be a big hit, huh Sis?"

Fumu sighed. "I guess so."

Koneko giggled and looked back up, but whe she did, she noticed Meta Knight sheathing his sword.

"Huh? Are you part of the Star Squad too?"

Meta Knight looked back up and grunted. "I...I suppose..."

Fumu stood there baffled. _How could Sir Meta Knight **not** be a part of it?! _She thought.

Koneko smiled warmly at Meta Knight. "Oh...so what's you're name?"

"My name is Meta Knight."

"Meta Knight, huh? Cool name!" said Koneko as she winked.

Meta Knight lightly blushed under his mask.

Fumu, who didn't notice this said, "Well, since you don't have anywhere to go in the time being, why don't you stay here in Dreamland for a while? I'm sure you'll like it."

Koneko's cerulean eyes sparkled a bit more. "I...I'd love too!" she said in her squeaky high-pitched voice.

Fumu turned to Meta Knight. "In the mean time, do you think you can fix her spaceship?"

Meta Knight nodded. "I will see to it."

Koneko who heard the "I will see to it" squealed and hugged Meta Knight. "Oh, thank you!"

Meta Knight grunted.

Kirby "poyo"ed.

Bun was paying no attention.

Fumu felt her insides gasp. _Wh-what is she doing...? No! She's just happy that he's going to help fix her spaceship...don't overreact._

She recovered and smiled. "Okay, since it's this way, why don't we help you arrange somewhere to sleep for the night, and then we'll show you around tomorrow?"

Koneko smiled and let go of Meta Knight. "Okay, that would be great!"

Fumu nodded and began walking back to the castle with Kirby and Bun, while Koneko followed close behind.

Suddenly, she tripped and landed in the sand. Fumu didn't notice this and continued walking.

"Ouch..." muttered Koneko.

"Is everything alright?"

Koneko looked up to see Meta Knight reaching out a gloved hand towards her.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay."

She grabbed the gloved hand and stood up. "Th-thanks."

Meta Knight nodded and walked on ahead of her.

Koneko felt herself blush. _Wow!_ she thought. _For someone so mysterious, he's kinda..._

"Hey!" Bun called out, breaking her train of thought. "Come on, let's go!"

Koneko nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

**Hmmmmm....what's gonna happen? XD**

**Hoped you liked it! Please review, thanks!**

**-Hikaru2009 **

**P.S. :3**


	3. Nighttime Thoughts

**Okay, peoples! Chapter 3 is up!**

**Remeber: Enjoy and review! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby! (Koneko is mine though!)**

* * *

Back at the castle, Fumu's parents, Sir Parm and Lady Memu, were awake discussing something, when Fumu, Bun, Kirby, and Koneko walked in.

"Ah, Fumu," said Sir Parm. "Welcome back...eh?" He noticed the small, violet red creature behind Bun.

"And who might that be?" Lady Memu asked.

Koneko stepped forward. "My name is Koneko. Fumu, Bun, Kirby, and Meta Knight found me on the beach," she said.

"Ah, so you're a friend?" Sir Parm stated.

Koneko looked at her new friends. "I guess so!" she said with a smile.

"Poyo!" exclaimed Kirby.

Fumu stepped forward. "Can she stay? She has no where else to go, or to sleep."

Lady Memu opened up her fan. "I suppose so, Dear." she replied.

Koneko hugged Lady Memu. "Thank you!" she said in her squeaky voice.

Lady Memu couldn't help but smile and stroke the young creature.

* * *

When everyone trailed off to bed, Fumu let Koneko sleep in her room.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here," said Koneko as she stretched across the floor.

"It's no problem," said Fumu. "But are you sure you're comfortable with sleeping on the floor like that?"

Koneko looked up at the cappy-like person. "Yep!"

Fumu nodded and sighed, landing on her pillow.

Everything was quiet, until Fumu asked, "Koneko? Where did you originally come from?"

"I came from planet Florina," she replied. "I was supposed to be heading for a trip to planet Cavius, but...you know, the spaceship wreck thing?"

"Oh, I see...Um, what's it like there?"

"In planet Florina?"

"Yeah."

"Um...I would call it...peaceful, serene, quiet..."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah...basically, nothing _exciting _happened there."

"Huh?"

"On planet Florina, sure it was nice and peaceful, but it kinda got boring after a while. Soon, I got curious and wanted to explore planet Cavius, so I built a spaceship and headed out, but something went wrong and that's how I ended up here."

"So, you basically have a streak of adventure?"

"...And curiosity...plus cuteness."

They both sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

Koneko yawned. "What about you? What is it like being on the Star Squad?"

Fumu stretched. "Honestly, I never knew that we were famous, or on any type of "squad" for that matter. But anyways, it's kinda fun, helping Kirby with his powers."

Koneko rolled over onto her belly and sighed. "And I think it's kinda cool that I can actually hang out with you guys," she said tiredly. "I've always...aah...wanted to meet...you...in...person..."

Fumu sat up and looked over the matress, only to see Koneko knocked out on the floor, snoring softly.

* * *

**_Tap...tap...tap...tap..._**

Meta Knight paced around his room, before deciding to look at the stars again. He grabbed a stool, climbed onto it, and stared out the window.

He watched as the stars continued to twinkle, and he could hear Sword and Blade's soft snores.

He sighed softly and began to think.

_Even though I know I contain feelings for Fumu...Does she admire me the way I do to her? _

He watched the moon glow, and it sent out streaks of light, which faintly illuminated the room.

_Even though I am much older...will she except me for who I am? I need to make a decision..._

He sighed again, and wrapped his cape tighter around his spherical shape.

_...Should I tell her my true feelings...or not?_

_

* * *

_

Fumu sighed and turned her head to face the window, where the moon and stars faintly illuminated the room.

She pulled the covers up and began to think.

_Koneko...she's a good friend so far but...I have my doubts...I mean, she did come out of nowhere, after all._

One star suddenly twinkled brightly than the other.

_She's cute, yes. Adorable, yes. But...what's behind all of that?_

The next star glowed, stealing the spotlight from the other star.

_I need to know..._

The moon glowed along with the stars, giving out massive amounts of beauty.

_...What's behind that cute face?_

_

* * *

_

_"Meta Knight!"_

_"Hm? Koneko? What's wrong?"_

_"I need to tell you something, Meta Knight."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"W-well...e-even though I've only known you for a short time...I...I feel like...um..."_

_"Yes? Go on."_

_"M-Meta Knight? I think...I lo..."_

_"Sir Meta Knight!"_

_"Fumu? What's wrong, Fumu?"_

_"Sir Meta Knight, I made lunch for you! Would you like to have some?"_

_"Why, thank you, Fumu. Koneko, could we discuss your topic another time?"_

_"Wh...what? What's...going on? Fumu and Meta Knight? But...but...I...I..."_

Koneko's eyes shot open, but she did not make a sound.

She looked over the bed and saw Fumu, who was sound asleep.

Suddenly, she had this awful feeling growing deep inside of her, just looking at that sleeping face.

Suddenly, she wasn't herself anymore...

Suddenly...she became a different type of animal...

* * *

**Oh, snap! What's gonna happen? **

**You guys gotta wait a little! XD**

**Okay, thanks for reading this chapter! **

**Please review, and I hope you liked it!**

**P.S. Fluffiness will come, people...be patient...**

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	4. Being Nice

**Alright, peoples! Chapter 4 is up! **

**Remember: Enjoy and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby!**

* * *

"...Fumu? ...Fumu! ..._Fumu!_"

Fumu opened her eyes only to see Koneko sitting on top of her, all smiles.

"Fumu! You're awake!" Koneko squealed. "Yay! Now we can finally play together!"

Fumu grunted. "G-good morning, Koneko..."

"Good morning, Fumu!" Koneko replied, rubbing her cheek against Fumu's own.

_Okay...Now I_ **really**_ need to know what else lies behind this creature..._Thought Fumu.

"So...did you sleep well?" she asked.

Koneko giggled. "You bet! Why do you think I'm this hyper right now? I've got all my energy, so you can give me that tour, remember?"

Fumu nodded. "Right! But first, breakfast!"

Koneko giggled again. "I already made some!"

Fumu's eyes widened a bit. "You did?"

* * *

Bun and Kirby were already at the table, scarfing down the pancakes that Koneko had made. Fumu's parents already ate, so they continued discussing with Fumu about Koneko when she finished eating.

"Honey," began Lady Memu. "Are you sure you can watch over her if she stays here?"

Fumu nodded. "Yes! I'm capable of handling her. Plus, she's very friendly!"

Sir Parm gave his daughter an unsure look. "But...she looks very young, and seems to be curious. Why, this morning, while she was cooking the pancakes, she wanted to know what would happen if she stuck in some of the sulfur she found in your room!"

Fumu grunted. "W-well, I'll keep her out of trouble, and besides, she has no where to go, or to sleep, remember?"

Sir Parm and Lady Memu exchanged unsure looks.

"Okay, dear," said Lady Memu. "She can stay."

Fumu nodded. "I'll take care of her until Sir Meta Knight fixes her spaceship! Promise." she said as she walked out of the room.

Sir Parm sighed when his daughter left the living room. "Even as cute as it looks, I feel something strange coming from that little creature."

Lady Memu opened up her fan and began fanning herself.

* * *

"Come on, Kirby! Race ya!"

"Poyo!"

"Bun! Kirby! Wait for me!" Koneko squealed, in hot pursuit behind them.

Fumu tried desperately to catch up. "W...wait!" she said, out of breath.

They had already ran around the corner, and she could still hear the squeals and the "poyo"s of Kirby and Koneko as they ran out the castle door with Bun.

Fumu dropped to the ground, panting. "Ugh!" she groaned. "They can't even wait for me..."

"Fumu."

Fumu gasped and turned her head. "Oh! Sir Meta Knight!" she slightly blushed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Those were not my intentions," replied the knight.

"Well, what _were _your "intentions"?" Fumu mimicked.

"To see if you were alright."

Fumu blushed slightly harder as he reached out a gloved hand to help her up. "Oh. Th-thank you, Sir."

She took his hand, and it felt warm. When she stood up, Meta Knight nodded. "As my duty as a knight, I am to help anyone in this castle...that includes you, Fumu." Meta Knight felt himself blush under his mask as he saw Fumu smile.

She was about to say something, when she could've _sworn_ she heard a growl.

* * *

"_Bun! Kirby!_" Koneko wailed. "I don't see Fumu anywhere!"

Bun sighed and looked at Kirby. "Fumu is as slow as always, huh?"

Kirby jumped. "Poyo!"

Koneko began to run back inside the castle. "Don't worry, I'll find her!"

* * *

She began to walk along the hallway, sighing.

"I hope I don't get lost trying to find her..." she said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a noise just around the corner.

She slowly tiptoed to the corner and cautiously peeked. She nearly fell over backwards at what she saw.

Fumu.

Meta Knight.

Fumu _blushing._

Both holding hands.

Pure terror.

Koneko held herself back from attacking Fumu as she watched.

"As my duty as a knight, I am to help anyone in this castle...that includes you, Fumu." Meta Knight said.

Koneko stared at the girl and growled, until she realized what she was doing.

Fumu turned around. "Did you hear that?"

Meta Knight traced the sound of the growl to behind the nearby corner.

"Yes," he replied. "Over there."

Koneko gasped. _Oh, crap! I've been found out! Need to think of something...fast..._

Fumu gasped to herself. "Wh-who's there?"

Koneko jumped out from behind the corner. "Okay, you caught me!" she giggled.

Fumu grunted. "K-Koneko!" she cried.

"Aw, why are you acting like that?" Koneko falsely asked. "Come on, let's go outside and play! I wanna see what the Star Squad normally does!"

Before Fumu could say anything, Koneko took her hand and pulled her down the hallway, going back to the outside of the castle.

Meta Knight watched as she was dragged around the corner and shook his head/body, and continued to patrol the castle.

* * *

Outside, Fumu stared at Koneko the whole time, while Bun and Kirby were showing off Kirby's inhaling power.

_So...back there...it was _her _growling, just as Meta Knight helped me up...I wonder..._ Fumu's train of thought was interrupted by Koneko's squeal.

"Wowie!" she cried. "Kirby, you really _are _strong!"

Kirby jumped happily. "Poyo! Poyo!"

Fumu sighed and continued to think. _I wonder...is there anything more I can learn about her? What type of creature is she anyways?_

"Hey, Koneko?"

Koneko skipped over to Fumu. "Yes?"

"I'm going to go grab us something to drink. Can you watch them for me?"

"Okay!"

Fumu smiled lightly and began to walk back into the castle. _I need to learn more about her, and I know just where to go._

* * *

Above, Meta Knight watched as Fumu walked back into the castle. _Now where is she going?_

Down below, he also saw Koneko walking back up to Kirby and Bun.

"Hey, Kirby!" he heard her say in an aggressive-like tone. "Let's fight! I wanna see how strong they say you really are!"

Kirby seemed to understand, because he jumped in front of her and said, "Poyo!"

* * *

**Okay...hoped you liked it! **

**Kirby: Poyo! (^.^)**

**Yes, Kirby...I know you're excited about the fight...**

**Kirby: Poyo poyo poyo! (*.*)**

**...Okay...**

**Kirby: (^.^) **

**P.S. Ugh...It's like I'm really bad at sticking fluff into this...AAAAH I'LL TRY HARDER FOR THE SAKE OF YOU FLUFF LOVERS!**

**Okay....next chapter...away!**

**-_Hikaru2009_**


	5. Demon Beast Koneko!

**Okay...here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby!****  
Anyways...enjoy and review!**

**P.S. Thank you, Mind Seeker and 10tailwolfdemon for reviewing so far. (Chapters 1-4) **

**Kirby: Poyo! (^.^)**

**See? You made Kirby happy. X3**

* * *

For all unanswered questions, Fumu normally turned to the castle library. When she arrived, she rummaged through books about all of the different kinds of animals and creatures, but strangely, she couldn't find any information about Koneko.  
_This doesn't make any sense... _Fumu thought. _Koneko has to be _some_ type of animal...well...she kind of looks like a cat...but...there's no info on that either...Ugh!_ She sat down on the chair and sighed. _There has to be _some _way that I can identify her...Okay, let's see...She's a kind creature, with a shape like Kirby...cat features...big eyes..._

She sighed and slammed her head on the table. "Well, what kind of creature is _that?_" she thought aloud. "No creature is like her! She has cat features, is round, with a tooth poking out of her mouth, and has a demon-like growl!" She groaned again and slammed her fists on the table. "What _is _she? What, what, what, what, _what...?_" Suddenly, the word "demon" struck her in the head. _Wait...if I can't find her in any other book...then...then..._ She jumped out of her seat and jolted out the door, heading for the Throne Room.

* * *

She ran down the hallway as if she were running a marathon. Finally, she reached the Throne Room. She slowly opened the doors, holping that Dedede wasn't there. He wasn't. With a sigh of relief, she walked over to his chair, and as she expected, that was where Dedede left the book that Customer Service gave to him. She opened the book and began flipping through the pages.  
_Geez, _Fumu thought. _There sure are a lot of demon beasts..._  
Finally, after like, fifteen minutes, Fumu found what she was looking for.  
She read to herself:

_This creature may seem cute at first, but it gets ugly..._

_It is a creature that grows more powerful on jealousy.  
If struck by jealousy, it will gain power...  
It is disguised, but it has the form of a terrible beast.  
It's true form will show if too jealous.  
Beware. _

_This creature is known as..._

_Koneko, the Jealousy Demon Beast._

Fumu shivered as she looked at the photo of Koneko in her evolution form. "So...Koneko really is...a demon beast..." she thought aloud.  
"...But...why would Dedede buy something like this? There's nothing for her to be jealous of...is there?" She pondered a bit, but then tucked the book under her arm. "I need to investigate."

**_BAM! _**

Fumu gasped and looked around. "Wh-what was that?" She realized it was coming from outside. _Wait...it's a demon beast Dedede ordered so...  
_"**_OH NO!_**"

* * *

"Hiya!"  
"**_Poyoooooh!_**"

Kirby landed on the ground, groaning. Koneko landed back down on the ground. "What? Is that all you've got?"  
Kirby jumped back up and growled, "Pooooooooyoooooooh!"  
Koneko giggled. "Bring it!"  
The little star warrior revved his feet up on the ground and tried to inhale again. "Heeeeeeehyup!"  
Koneko hid behind a rock and pushed it towards him. He inhaled it.  
Koneko growled. "Crap, I forgot! He's gonna turn into..."  
"Stone Kirby!" Kirby transformed into stone and began stomping on the ground. Bun, who was nearby, was yelling, "Go, Kirby! Don't let her beat you!"

Koneko growled and brought out her claws. She ran towards Stone Kirby and made an attempt to attack, but he dodged.  
Koneko sighed. "Huh...He's too tough...But...I heard he likes food..." She looked over at a nearby apple tree. "Ah-ha!"  
"Oh, Kirby!"  
Kirby slowly turned around, and froze. There was his opponent, holding up a big, shiny red apple.  
"Poyo!"  
He turned back to the normal Stone Kirby and spat out the stone. Then he inhaled the apple that Koneko was holding.  
"Chance!"  
As Kirby inhaled the apple, Koneko brought out her claws and...

"**_NO!_**"

Fumu ran and pushed Koneko away from Kirby, who immediately stopped inhaling the apple. "...Poyo?"  
Bun ran over to Kirby and began yelling at Fumu. "Sis, what was _that _for?!"  
Fumu groaned and sat up. "Bun! What are you yelling at _me _for? I was trying to save Kirby!"  
Koneko squirmed and sat up. "Huh? What happened?"  
Fumu snapped her head towards the creature and stood up. "You know exactly what happened, you demon beast!"  
Koneko gasped. "D-Demon beast?!"  
Bun grunted. "S...Sis, is something wrong? Why are you acting this way?"  
"What, you didn't see? She tried to attack Kirby!"  
Bun was quiet until he began to laugh. "What? They were just _sparring!_"

Fumu lost all of the emotion on her face. "...They were just _sparring?_"  
Bun nodded. "Yep."  
Fumu shook her head. "But, it could've been more than that!"  
Bun sighed. "What are you talking about?"  
Fumu took out the book from under her arm and flipped it open. "I'm talking about this!"  
Bun took the book and scanned it. He laughed again. "Fumu, this looks _nothing _like Koneko!"  
Fumu's face turned from a worried expression, into a scowl. "I'm not lying!"

"What's wrong?"

Everyone turned and saw Meta Knight with his cape wrapped tightly around his circular body.  
"Meta Knight!" Fumu gasped in relief. "Surely _you'll_ believe me!"  
Meta Knight stepped forward. "Hm?"  
Bun showed the book to Meta Knight. "Fumu says Koneko is really a demon beast!"  
Meta Knight took the book in his own gloved hands and took a look at the picture, then at Koneko.  
"Fumu..." he began.  
Fumu sighed again_. Oh, thank you, Meta Knight. You're the only one that understands me_...  
"...This looks nothing like Koneko."  
Fumu groaned. "_What?!_ Don't you guys read? Look what it says!" She pointed to a certain phrase in the text.

_It is disguised, but it has the form of a terrible beast._

Meta Knight sighed, and shook his head once again. "I am sorry, Fumu. But I cannot believe you."  
Fumu stared at Meta Knight as if he were a ghost. "S...Sir Meta Knight."  
Koneko, who had been knocked out, opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but instead she screamed in pain and fell back down on the ground, holding onto her laft paw. "It hurrrrts!" she moaned.  
Meta Knight saw this and rushed to her side, and began examining the paw.  
Koneko blushed when he held it and said, "Thank you, Meta Knight!"  
Fumu gasped and looked away. _It's like...I'm starting to lose him..._

Everyone, except for Fumu, walked back inside of the castle next to Koneko.  
Fumu sighed and looked back up, but when she did, she could've _sworn_ she saw Koneko smirk.

* * *

**OH NOEZ! IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY FLUFF! **

**Man, I told ya'llz I was bad at writing it. Oh, well. I'll try my best next time!**

**Kirby: Poyo! (^.^)**

**-_Hikaru 2009_**


	6. Emotions

**Okay, Chapter Six, up!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**P.S. Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far!**

**P.S.S. FLUFF IS COMING PEOPLE. IT. IS. C-O-M-I-N-G. All I need is the right mood and BAM! You gotz fluff. Now I'll see what I can do in this chapter.**

**Kirby: (^.^)**

**OKAY NOW READ.**

**Kirby: (O.O) --! **

**

* * *

**

Inside the castle, in Meta Knight's room, he was bandaging up Koneko's paw.  
"There," he said. "Finished."  
Koneko waved her bandaged paw around in the air and giggled softly. "Th-thank you, Meta Knight."  
Meta Knight felt his face go red behind his mask and nodded.  
Koneko then sighed and looked around a bit. "So...this is where you live?"  
The knight nodded. "Yes. I share my quarters with my acquaintances, Sword and Blade, although they do not seem to be here at the moment."  
Koneko looked into Meta Knight's eyes. "...Oh, really?"  
"Y-yes."  
"But, doesn't it ever get just a _little _lonely in your life?"  
"...No."  
"Hm? How so?"  
Silence.  
"Meta Knight?"  
"W-well...It's a bit embarrassing, but...I have someone I find special to me."  
Koneko's eyes lit up. "Oh, really? The mysterious knight has someone special to him...who is it?"  
Meta Knight grunted at the sudden question. "That information...is a bit private."

Koneko frowned. "Tell me! I wanna know!"  
"It's private..."  
"_Please?_"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't..."  
"_**Please?**_"  
At this point, Koneko's face was barely touching the knight's mask. "Tell. Me."  
Finally, Meta Knight gave in. "...It is...Fumu."  
Koneko froze and her eyes went wide. "...F...Fumu?"  
Meta Knight looked down. "Yes. It is her."  
Koneko backed away. "_F...Fumu..._"  
"Is anything the matter?"  
Koneko snapped out of her "other" side and looked up. "Oh, no. Just thinking."

"About what?"  
"...Things."  
Meta Knight watched as Koneko opened and closed the door to his room, and sighed.  
_Was it a mistake to tell her? What will she do? Huh..._

"...Sh*t!"

* * *

Koneko stomped down the hallway angrily. "How could her love _her _and not _me?_" she thought aloud. "I'm much more cuter _and_ I'm his size! I can't believe he would..."

"**_Oof!_**"

While she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into Escargon, King Dedede's...punching bag.  
"Hey, watch it!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. But as he looked up, he saw the puffed-up, angry face of Koneko.  
"_You_ watch it, _appetizer_." she growled as she continued to stomp down the hallway.  
Escargon suddenly grinned to himself and ran back towards the Throne Room.  
As he did, Koneko began to think, _How can I make Meta Knight mine?_

* * *

"Sir!" he yelled as he pushed open the door. "Sir!"  
King Dedede was talking to Customer Service when he came in. "What do you want?" he asked.  
"Sir, it's working!" Escargon said. "The demon beast is finally gaining power!"  
Customer Service smiled and nodded. "So, she is finally gaining her power," he said. "Excellent."  
Dedede's face lit up. "I'll say! It's about time!"  
Customer Service laughed. "If you are patient, life will reward you."  
Dedede then turned his head back to Customer Service. "But I wanna know...how long will it take until she's ready to go?"  
Customer Service grinned. "It shouldn't take long...maybe a few more days..."

* * *

Fumu decided to take a walk throughout the castle to think about how to convince everyone. She _knew _Koneko was a demon beast and she had _seen _some of the signs. All she had to do now was _prove _that she was right.  
She sighed. The book wasn't enough evidence, even though it had Koneko's true form and everything...it just wasn't enough.  
She continued to walk down the castle hall until she heard a familiar sound...

**_Tap...tap...tap...tap..._**

Ahead of her, she saw Meta Knight, walking down the halls as usual. When she saw his masked face, she looked down.  
Meta Knight also saw her and blushed fiercely behind his mask_. I must hope she didn't_...  
When they reached each other, Fumu put on her best smile. "Hello, Sir Meta Knight!"  
Meta Knight tried to contain the nervousness in his voice and replied, "Hello, Fumu."  
Unfortunately, Fumu caught it and asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
Meta Knight sighed quietly. "Yes. Something is troubling me...very much."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"First I must ask you, did you happen to pass by Koneko today?"  
"Yes."  
Meta Knight felt a sweat bead run down his cheek. "Did you happen to engage in conversation with her?"  
Fumu thought for a moment and gasped to herself. "W-well, I did hear her muttering to herself. Something about me, you, and...um...a-affections."

Meta Knight, once again, sighed quietly. "I see. That is all."  
He was about to continued walking, when he heard Fumu say, "Does that mean something to you?"  
He stopped in his tracks.  
_...What do I say? I cannot let the girl know I have feelings for her...It might damage her greatly...She may not even feel the same way about me..._  
Meta Knight inhaled deeply and mustered up all of his energy to say this word...

"No."

He continued to walk down the hall, his cape lightly dragging from behind.  
_These emotions...are hard to contain..._

Fumu sighed and watched as the knight continued his walk.  
_...I guess this means he doesn't like me..._

* * *

**OH NOEZ! WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**Kirby: Poyo... (*.*)**

**Aw, I know you wanna know what happens next too. Everyone does.**

**Kirby: Poyo...sigh... (v.v)**

**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH. WRITING GOOD FLUFF IS HARD. DX**

**Oh wellz. I'll do mah best in da next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**P.S. If you didn't get why Meta Knight said "Sh*t" I'll explain it to you in 13 words:**

**META KNIGHT THOUGHT THAT KONEKO TOLD FUMU THAT HE HAD FEELINGS FOR HER.**

**There. All in 13 words. X3**

**_-Hikaru2009_  
**


	7. Confession of Love! Fumu!

**Ah, hey everyone! Um...listen...*shudders slightly* I've been put on prescription (nasal) medication, even though I'm like, 11/12. There are a few side effects so...yeah.  
So, I'll try to keep up my bubbly (and slightly mixed X3) personality.**

**Kirby: Poyo? (*.*)**

**Yes, I'll be fine, Kirby.**

**Kirby: Poyo! (^.^)**

**P.S. Thank you to Mind Seeker, Gatita101, 10tailwolfdemon, and Kirby163 for reviewing so far!**

**P.S.S. IMA DOIN MAH BEST TO STICK FLUFF INTO IT. IT'S NOT MUCH BUT SOME OF YOU (Mind Seeker, etc.) CAN ACTUALLY SEE IT AND I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Okay, now read!**

* * *

The day pressed on quickly and finally, it was bedtime. As usual, Fumu laid in her bed, while Koneko slept on the floor.  
Koneko mumbled to herself and sighed.  
Fumu noticed this and sat up. "Koneko, is something wrong?"  
Koneko, who tried to maintain the negative feelings for the young cappy-like girl, simply replied, "Nothing, really. It's just that I've been thinking..."  
"...About what?" Fumu asked, curiosity clearly in her voice.  
"Well...did you hear the things I was muttering about when I passed you in the hallway? Because I saw your expression in the corner of my eye."  
Fumu grunted. "W-well...actually...um...y-yeah."  
Koneko shifted to her belly as always. "Huh...well is it true?"  
Fumu thought she was going to fall off of the bed. "Th-that's a little private, Koneko..."  
Koneko sighed. "Geez, you're just like Meta Knight...I wonder if I can make you spill..."

Fumu looked down at Koneko. "Wait...how am I like Meta Knight?"  
Koneko hiccuped and put both the good paw and the bad paw over her mouth.  
_**Sh*t!** _She thought. _I almost spilled myself!  
_Koneko looked up at Fumu. "Oh, it's nothing! I was thinking aloud to myself! You know, I do that sometimes, so yeah! My bad! Forget you heard anything!"  
Fumu made a face and laid back down. _She's definitely hiding something from me...and it has something to do with Sir Meta Knight!  
_She heard Koneko yawn. "Yeah...but anyways, good night! I'm bushed..." And a while after, there was the sound of soft snoring.  
Fumu laid there, eyes glued to the ceiling. _I'm going to find out what she's hiding, and the first stop to finding out what it is...is seeing Sir Meta Knight! _

Fumu waited a few more moments to be sure Koneko was really asleep.  
She even poked her. She stirred a little bit, saying, "Mew..." in the process.  
Fumu smiled, satisfied that the creature was asleep, jumped out of bed, and snuck out the room.

* * *

Knowing Meta Knight, he should have been on patrol around the castle.  
She walked around the castle and sighed with relief when she heard,

**_Tap...tap...tap...tap..._**

And sure enough, there was Meta Knight walking down the hall.  
"Sir Meta Knight!" she said.  
Meta Knight looked up and saw Fumu running towards him.  
"Fumu? What are you doing up this late?" he asked as Fumu reached him.  
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to join you on your little patrol." she replied.  
Meta Knight was a bit shocked at this. "This is your first time requesting that you join me." he said.  
Fumu looked into Meta Knight's yellow tinted eyes. "Is that a problem?"  
Meta Knight couldn't help but smile behind his mask. "No."

As they walked down the hall, Fumu began to ask her questions.  
"Sir Meta Knight?"  
"Yes?"  
"When you took Koneko to bandage her paw up in your room, did she ask anything in pecticular about...me?"  
Meta Knight stopped walking and stared straight ahead. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because she's acting suspicious and it seemed like she almost told me something I wasn't supposed to know."  
Meta Knight continued to stare ahead. "Why are you asking me these questions?"  
"...Because she mentioned your name."  
Meta Knight stood completely still. His grip tightened on his cape.  
Fumu could see the tension in him and suddenly couldn't hold in her main question...

"Sir Meta Knight? I-is there any chance that you might...um...uh...l...like...me?"

Meta Knight sighed and answered, "It...it all depends on how you feel...about me..."

Fumu's eyes slowly began to light up. "...B...because...I...l...love you..."  
Meta Knight felt his face go a from a light blush to a deep, and I mean **_deep _**scarlet red under his mask.  
"W-well then..." he tried to reply, but Fumu began to run off, somewhat deeply ashamed of herself.  
_Why?! Why did I have to ask that **impossible **quesion?! Of course he doesn't love me back!_

Meta Knight wanted to chase after Fumu. He_ wanted_ to tell her that he felt the same way. He _**wanted**_ to be with her...  
But he had a patrol to finish.

And somewhere...a certain someone was watching...

* * *

After a few minutes, Fumu slipped back into her apartment home and wiped away the tears. When she looked up, she saw Koneko up, with a glass of water.  
"Fumu? I thought you were in bed?" she asked as she took a sip of water.  
"No...I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a little walk...but I'm better, so I'll just go to bed..." she muttered as she walked back to the room.  
When she was fully inside, Koneko growled and her ears flattened against her head.

"Walk, huh? More like a...**_patrol._**"

* * *

**OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG.**

**WHAT ON EARTH IS GUNNA HAPPEN?!**

**EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!**

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 7!  
Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Kirby: Poyo! (^.^) **

**You enjoyed it? Well, good!**

**Okay! Please review, 'kay? THANKS! **

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	8. Confession of Love! Koneko!

**HEYA EVERYONE!**

**HOLY CRAP! So many reviews...when I woke up this morning and checked it, I was all like, (O.o)**

**But anyways, thank you to Mind Seeker, 10wolftaildemon, Gatita101, Fefie-Daughter-Of-Meta Knight, and Kirby163 for your reviews! I appreciate it _sooooooooooo_ much! **

**Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! (^.^)**

**See? Kirby does too!**

**Okay, I got REALLY tired of doing the disclaimers, so you get the drift...**

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY YADAH, YADAH, YADAH, BUT I WISH I DID, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.**

**OKAY PEOPLEZ OF FANFICTION! THIS IS CHAPTAH 8, HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YA!**

**:3**

* * *

In the early morning hours, about 8:00 a.m., Fumu lazily opened her eyes. When she did, she remembered last night: The night when she confessed her feelings towards Meta Knight. She remembered she felt so _stupid _when she told him.  
Fumu sighed and felt tears form into her eyes once again, but she quickly wiped them off. _It doesn't matter anyway...he doesn't even love me back...but...I can't let him see my face again!  
_Fumu turned to her side and looked over the mattress. She expected to see Koneko there, with her little cat face and everything, but...she didn't.  
She sat up and looked around. _Where could she be at this hour?_ She thought.

* * *

"Huh...let's see if I can remember where his room was."

Koneko walked down the hallway, looking left and right, searching for Meta Knight's room.  
_Last night...I could see that Meta Knight truly liked her...but lets see if I can change his mind..._Koneko's mind raced as she kept turning corners, searching for his room.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever to her, she saw a large wooden door. "Bingo!" she said to herself as she ran up to the door.  
She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door with her good paw. She was still surprised that her left paw was still recovering.  
She stood at the door quiet, until she heard a voice, "Who is it?"

Koneko said in her high, squeaky voice, "It's me! Koneko!"  
"Ah. So you must be Koneko. The one that Sir Meta Knight was speaking about."  
The door opened, and Koneko saw a short guy in green armor.  
"And who might you be?" Koneko asked.  
"My name is Blade."  
"Hey, Blade. Who's at the door?"  
"It's Koneko."  
The next thing she knew, she saw a slightly taller guy in purple armor. "So, you're Koneko."  
Koneko nodded her head. "Yep!"  
"My name is Sword."  
"Hello, Sword. Blade. It's nice to meet you both!" said Koneko. "Um, by the way, have you two seen Meta Knight?"

"He should be outside, near the fountain." Sword replied.  
"Oh. Okay, thanks!" Koneko turned and waved, the two knights watching her until she disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

"Damn!" Koneko said to herself as she walked down the hall. "He wasn't even there!"  
Suddenly, Koneko heard a "poyo" behind her back.  
She turned around, and Bun, Fumu, and Kirby were standing there.  
"Oh!" Koneko said. "Hi, guys!"  
Fumu sighed. "Koneko, I was worried about you, so I came looking for you. Kirby came over, so I guess he wanted to play."  
"Yeah." said Bun. "Wanna come with us?"  
Kirby jumped up. "Poyo! Play! Poyo!"  
"Is it near the fountain?" Koneko asked.  
"Yeah!" said Bun. "We always play there!"  
Koneko smiled. "Okay, I'll tag along!"

All four of them continued to walk down the hallway, Koneko by their side.  
_While they're playing, I'll take a chance and sneak away..._

_

* * *

_

Outside, Bun found his soccer ball, which was lying under a tree, and started a soccer game against Kirby.  
Fumu just decided to sit and watch, while Koneko sat next to her. Koneko stayed quiet, until she saw Meta Knight emerge from behind the corner of the castle. She decided to act out.  
"Oh!" she said suddenly. "I just remembered! I left something in my spaceship! I'm gonna ask Meta Knight if he can lead me to it."  
She jumped up and ran towards the knight, who stopped when Koneko walked up to him.  
Fumu watched as Koneko did so, and then she watched as she walked with Meta Knight behind the corner.  
_Hmm...I wonder..._Fumu thought as she stood up.

* * *

Once behind the corner, Koneko sighed.  
Meta Knight looked at Koneko. "Yes?"  
Koneko looked at the masked knight as well.  
"Meta Knight..."  
Fumu slowly edged along the wall until she came to the corner. She poked her head out slightly to see what was happening.  
"What's wrong?"  
Koneko sighed sharply and threw herself against Meta Knight, hugging him tightly.  
"I was eavesdropping last night and I heard Fumu said that she loved you so I got really mad and--screw this!  
I love you!" she exploded with those words without breathing and she hugged him tighter.  
Fumu saw everything, and as much as she was afraid to face Meta Knight again, she felt her body move towards the embraced knight...

"**_Let go of him you demon beast!_**"

* * *

**HA! IMA STOP THERE! CLIFFHANGER, BABY! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kirby: Poyo! (*.*)**

**Yeah. I'll make these people wait. X3**

**(Continues evil laughter) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kirby: (joins) Mwuahahahaha! (^.^)**

**P.S. I know it's a little short...**

**BUT I WANTED TO MAKE YOU PEOPLEZ WAIT! **

**SUSPENSE IS IN THE AIR! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**X3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	9. Confession of Love Secured!

**Heya everyone! Ugh! Fanfiction suffered from a "technical glitch" (XP), so basically, I had to type this up on Microsoft Word…Sorry for da delay, guys! **

**Anyways…This is…CHAPTAH 9! YES! **

**But…this last chapter…is a bit sad at the end… **

**Kirby: Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo, poyo poyo poyo! (^.^)**

**(…He said the disclaimer thing so…yeah…)**

**P.S. Dewdrop13! Um, I read your review, and I'll say this: **

**The only reason why I started bunching it up is because it looked like (to me) I was doing the space out thing to make it look longer. Ah! What am I saying?! Well, for the sake of all of you other viewers who think it looks bunched up, I'll start separating it again. 'Kay?**

…**OKAY NOW READ. I TYPE TOO MUCH!**

* * *

Koneko swiftly turned around and hissed. She jumped out of the way, and Fumu ran into Meta Knight, embracing him. She turned her head and frowned and the creature.

Koneko hissed again. "What are you doing?!"

Fumu hugged her crush tighter. "Protecting him from you! I _know _you're a demon beast! Stop hiding it!"

Bun and Kirby, who had heard the argument, ran over to see what was happening.

Koneko stared blankly at Fumu. "H-how did you know?"

Fumu continued to glare at her. "It's not that hard to figure out."

At this point, Koneko began to tremble as she watched Fumu hold the knight in her arms…

It was too much.

"Damn you!" she screamed as her body began to glow.

Everyone watched as Koneko began to transform.

The curly tuft on her head turned into a large, bushy tuft. Her mouth grew two large fangs on both sides. Her eyes turned from a cute stare, to a red, piercing glare. She grew slightly larger and her claws grew seven times larger. She grew long whiskers and her tail turned from a big, bushy figure, to a gigantic, knife-like weapon. Her ears grew slightly larger, and they became disheveled at the tip. A crescent moon was carved into her forehead.

She fell into a fighting stance. "Prepare to die!" she said in her new, low voice. She began to run towards Fumu, claws dragging behind her.

Meta Knight, who had been enjoying the large embrace, pushed Fumu away. "Watch out!" he said.

Nearby, King Dedede and Escargon were watching the whole thing.

"It's about time!" King Dedede said.

"Go, Koneko!" Escargon cheered.

Koneko slammed into the wall, but recovered quickly. She turned towards Fumu, but saw that Meta Knight and Kirby were standing in front of her, as a defense.

She growled and continued to stare at the two puffballs. "Outta my way!" she threatened. "Or I'll slice Kirby into oblivion!"

Meta Knight stood quietly, giving Koneko an intimidating glare.

Kirby also glared at Koneko. "Poyo!"

Koneko grinned. "So be it!" She raised up her paws and began to throw the claws placed on the tips.

Bun, who was behind a bush yelled, "Kirby! Inhale it!" As he saw his sister was too terrified to yell it herself.

Kirby revved up his feet and began to inhale the claws. "Heeeeeehyup!" He then swallowed and began to transform.

He a yellow hat was placed on the top of his head, and had a boomerang placed on the top as well.

"Yeah! Cutter Kirby!" Bun yelled. "Slice that demon beast into pieces!"

Koneko growled. "Damn!" She quickly replaced her claws and jumped into the air. "Try this!" She dove straight for Cutter Kirby, claws outstretched in front of her.

Meta Knight lowered his head and pushed Fumu away, leaving Cutter Kirby to fight alone.

Cutter Kirby dodged and took out the boomerang. "Poyo!" he yelled as he tried to attack Koneko.

She grinned and continued to dodge the pink puffball's attacks. "You're too slow!" she said as she swiped at him. Cutter Kirby "poyo"ed and fell back on the grass.

Finally, Fumu managed to shout out, "No! Kirby!"

Koneko turned to Fumu and grinned. "You're next."

Fumu cringed, but Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia. "Not if I can help it."

Koneko grunted. "W-well! Let's see how strong you _really _are!"

Meta Knight smiled behind his mask as Koneko came charging towards him.

"Take this!" she shouted as she flipped over, attempting to strike Meta Knight with her new tail.

He blocked the tail strike with Galaxia and swiped his sword up, striking Koneko in the foot.

Koneko growled and examined her foot. She then looked up, and charged at the knight again, claws attempting to stab him.

Meta Knight blocked it, but suddenly, Koneko turned around, and her sharp tail scraped against his mask…

_**CLANK!**_

Everyone gasped, as Meta Knight's mask lay on the ground, split in half.

He stood completely still, body frozen with shock. Even Koneko stood there, staring at him.

His face was like Kirby's except blue and his eyes were white. He had rosy pink cheeks, and a tiny mouth.

He grunted, and his right eye twitched.

It was silent, until Kind Dedede burst out laughing. "_**WHOA!**_ I didn't see _that _coming!"

Cutter Kirby sat up, and the first thing he saw was Meta Knight mask-less. "Poyo!" he exclaimed, happy to have found out someone looked like him.

Meta Knight suddenly snapped out of his daze and glared, and I mean _**glared**_, at Koneko. He quickly raised Galaxia and swung it at her, causing her to slam into the castle wall.

Cutter Kirby jumped high into the air and brought down the boomerang near Koneko.

"_**Cutter Beam!**_"

It slashed through Koneko, and a cry of pain was heard. "No…NO!"

Suddenly, she exploded, and it destroyed that wall and a bit more of the castle.

King Dedede groaned. "_**NO! MY CASTLE!**_"

Escargon sighed. "Oh, well. More money wasted…"

King Dedede suddenly picked up Escargon and strangled him. "Shut up!"

As soon as everything was over, Meta Knight quickly picked up the remains of his mask and ran back into the castle, trying to conceal his face as best as he could.

Bun ran up to Kirby, who had spit out the claws. "That was so cool, Kirby!" he said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied happily.

"Wasn't it Sis?" Bun asked, turning to his sister.

Fumu ignored the world around her and suddenly focused on Meta Knight. "I'll be back." she said as she ran after him.

Bun blinked. "Where's she going?"

"Poyo..."

* * *

She walked up into the castle and, as suspected, she found him in his room, trying to, (unsuccessfully) fix the mask.

"Crap," he muttered. "No good…"

"Sir Meta Knight?"

He turned around and saw Fumu standing in the doorway, with hopeful eyes.

He grunted and looked away, trying his best not to blush. "N-now's not a good time, Fumu…my mask..."

Fumu slightly blushed also. "B-but…I don't see anything wrong with your true face…"

Meta Knight sighed and dropped the pieces of the mask to the floor. "It's useless…"

Fumu also sighed and slowly inched towards Meta Knight. "A-anyways…I...I've been quiet for too long...and that...I need to know...I mean...d-do you love...me?"

Meta Knight looked away. "Yes..."

He was quickly cut off by the embrace of Fumu, her chin leaning on his shoulder pad. She was growing emotional, near crying. "I should've known! You...you _do _love me!"

Those words made the knight's heart melt. His face went completely red, and he hugged back, fully happy, for once in his life.

Fumu released her embrace, and when she did, her face was inches away from the knight's.

"Fumu—" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence. Fumu had lunged forward, locking their lips in a romantic kiss.

Meta Knight's eyes widened and he stood there for the longest of times, surprised by the kiss.

_I never thought this day would come..._

He closed his eyes and kissed back as romantically as possible.

* * *

Nightmare held the defeated demon beast in his hands. "Hm…" he said with a scowl on his face. "And I thought you would be able to do the job correctly…"

Koneko, still in her demon beast form, shivered and sobbed. "B…but…I…"

Nightmare growled. "Enough! Be gone!"

He balled his fist up, concealing Koneko underneath it. He squeezed the demon beast…

_M-Meta Knight!_

He squeezed harder.

_K-Kirby! Bun!_

…Harder.

_F-Fumu!_

…_Harder._

_I'm s-so sorry!_

…_**Harder.**_

_P-please…forgive…me…_

…Gone.

* * *

**Ah…well…that's it…Koneko's gone. *Sighs* Poor kitty…Even though she was evil from the start…**

**Oh well. That's how it was supposed to end. :( **

**I still feel bad though. **

**Anyways, that's it! …Uh…not much fluff if you put it all together… ;( **

**I'm ashamed of myself…But! Look forward to mah new story (ies) in the future! :D  
Look on my profile for a summary of next story! SO EXCITED!**

**:3**

**P.S. AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEAAAAAAH! FANFICTION! FINALLY ABLE TO LOG IN AGAIN! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_**-Hikaru2009**_


End file.
